BIONICLE: Rise of the Shadow
by Toa Kolhie
Summary: A shadow will rise... A war is coming between The League of Six Kingdoms and The Brotherhood of Makuta. But in war ideals can be corrupted and Teridax will become a rising shadow and make a plan to overthrow Mata Nui and become the Great Spirit himself...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Takanuva looked around as he heared voices coming from nowhere.

"Ah, an audiance gathers for your final failure, Toa of Light," said Teridax as he twitched with his fingeres.

"Maybe they won't see me win today, but the Matoran will go on. And one day they will triumph!" shouted Takanuva.

"Do you actually believe I would let them return," said Makuta while he loaded another shadow ball in his staff, "They will not leave!"

Then he fired the ball and Takanuva jumped to the shadow ball and yelled: "Nooo!"

Then Takanuva did his move that he did as Takua on the last Kolhii match and fired the ball straight to Teridax. The Makuta flew to the wall in the back of his lair. Takanuva walked to his body but then the Makuta's body moved. "Well played Toa, now must I protect Mata Nui from you," said Makuta when he stood up.

"Protect him?"

"Sleep spares him pain, awake he suffers."

"What you're not protecting him!" yelled Takanuva.

"My duty is to the Mask of Shadows," replied Makuta.

"Then let's take a closer look behind that mask!" then Takanuva jumped on Teridax and took his mask off.

"Nooooo!"

_Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the BIONICLE. In the Time Before Time, the Great Spirit created creatures who were ment to protect us the Matoran and create Rahi in this Universe. But a Makuta who Mata Nui considered a brother became jalous of the honors and gifts that the Matoran gave Mata Nui and prepared a plan to overthrow him and become the Great Spirit himself._

A helpless Makuta was brought to a large fortress in the capital of the island Xia. There the guards placed him in a forcefield where he couldn't get out. The Makuta looked around and reconized the bieng that came in his direction.

"Kalmah," said the Makuta.

"So you remember me Firtran," said Kalmah.

"Why have you captured me? We both fight to protect Mata Nui and the Matoran."

"Well we will kill all of the Matoran until we have gained power over this Universe," replied Kalmah.

"No you can't do that, I will get out of this Kalmah and then you will wish that you never even existed."

"Ohh, my dear Makuta, do you really think you can escape?" asked the red Barraki.

"You cannot hold or kill me, you stupid wretch!"

"We sadly enough cannot but this machine however," Kalmah took something that looked like a small rocket from his back, "this can kill you. Very slow and painfully!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This was the Prologue for my newest story on CBW, Rise of the Shadow. Next chapters coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"My fellow members of the Brotherhood, come to the Mata-Stone for a Brotherhood gathering," said Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, with a strong loud voice.

Every member of the Brotherhood came to the stone and waited until Miserix began with the news of today.

"Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, I must bring you bad news. Our deputy, Firtran is missing for a few days now."

Everyone began to mumble to another Makuta.

"Silence, my friends," said Miserix with a calm voice.

"I think the Toa are after this!" shouted a Makuta.

"Or the Order of Mata Nui!" yelled another Makuta.

"Silence!" cried Miserix.

The crowd stopped and looked to Miserix.

"I don't think the Toa or the Order of Mata Nui did it. But we must find out who did, so I'm sending spies to all the islands and make groups of Makuta to patrol around the area. And my friends," Miserix stopped for a second and waited until the crowd stopped talking, "I have a new apprentice, I think he's worthy of bieng trained by me. Come my friend."

Then, from the shadows of the base, a large, broad shouldered, metalgray,red Makuta appeared and came standing next to Miserix.

"My fellow members of the Brotherhood, may I introduce you to Teridax, the new member of our great Brotherhood of Makuta!"

Then the crowd of Makuta began shouting his name.

"Teridax, Teridax, Teridax!"

"Alright my fellow Makuta, now you will begin with patrolling. Mutran, Chirox, Antroz and Krika, go on patrol and watch for any signs of an enemy invasion and take Teridax with you so that he can see how Destral looks like and learn from you four. Now go!" said Miserix.

Then Miserix went through the back gate and looked for a ship.

"Makuta Miserix, where are you going?" asked a soft female voice behind him.

"Ah, Firena. I'm going to Daxia to speak with Helryx about this situation."

"If you're going to Daxia, I'm going to," said Firena.

"I can't say no to you now can I Firena," said Miserix with a calm voice. "Well it would seem that we only have one little boat left."

"Well my dear leader, we can go to the nearest Island and borrow a descent boat there."

"Alright Firena, we will go to Zarda Nui and taka a boat with a captain. Good?" asked Miserix.

"Yes, come let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Miserix and Firena climbed out of their boat and entered the dock of Zarda Nui.

"Not much changed since my last visit, " said Miserix.

"Hello Sir Miserix."

Miserix looked behind him and saw a Matoran standing there.

"Hello little one," said Miserix while looked to the Matoran.

"Sir, if I may ask. What are you doing on this island?" asked the Matoran.

"Well, I'm looking for a ship that could take me to Daxia, it's very important."

"Well Makuta, I am the captain of my ship, I could transport you there."

"Good, what is your name sailor?" asked Makuta Miserix.

"I am Rimus, Sir," said the Matoran.

Then the two Makuta and Rimus went to his ship and saw how beautiful it was. The ship was about 50 Bio high and a 100 Bio longways. It was covered with golden pictures of the ocean and there were some golden statues of a Ga-Matoran and the ship's cabin.

"Nice ship you got there, Rimus," said Firena.

"Yes, it is indeed beautiful. I build it myself," said Rimus with a small smile on his face.

When they entered the ship, they didn't know someone was watching them. The figure watched as the ship leaved and took a small communicator, that was forged from an Elda, out of his back.

"Sir, this is Alpha 1. I have discovered where Miserix is going," said the figure.

"Excellent, Alpha 1," replied a low voice from the communicator, "where is he going?"

"He said that he wanted a lift to Daxia."

"Good, I'm sending a warship rightaway," replied the voice.

* * *

"Okay rookie, we are going to patrol around the beach, and when you see something attack it from behind," said Mutran.

"I am no rookie, you worthless peace of scrapmetal!" replied Teridax with an evil look on his face.

"ohh, the rookie is gone mad," said Krika with a smile.

"Stop all of you, be silent. We don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention," Antroz responded.

Antroz was a peacemaker and a true friend to any kind of species, be they Makuta or Toa.

"Ah, Antroz shut up. We don't listen to a Makuta who likes a Toa," replied Chirox while he drew his sword and began playing with it.

"And we don't listen either to a Makuta who plays with his sword," said Krika playfully.

"Hey, Siara is a nice girl, and she's beautifull," replied Antroz.

"Can you stop your chatter, we must patrol around the island remember," said Teridax.

The other Makuta stopped and went to the beach together with Teridax who thought that he was patrolling with a bunch of madmen. As the Makuta left a figure appeared from a canopy and picked a small communicator from his back.

"Sir, I stumbled on some Makuta freaks. I will follow them to their base and enter it," said the being that came out of the canopy.

"Excellent, make sure that our plan succeeds."

"Of cours, my lord. They won't even know that I'm an enemy," repleid the being.

Then he jumped back into the canopy, activated his Kanohi Huna and followed the five Makuta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"So. Why do you Makuta want a trip to Daxia?" asked Rimus after he showed Miserix and Firena their room.

"Well, my deputy is gone missing and we just want answers," replied Miserix.

"And why to Daxia?" asked Rimus who was a bit annoyed because the Makuta didn't give a clear answer.

"Rimus, do you know of the Order of Mata Nui?" asked Firena.

"Yes of course. Helryx visited our island a couple times about 5 years ago, and she told me and my crew everything about it. But she also said that we had to keep it a secret," replied Rimus.

"Okay, then we will tell you. We just want to visit Helryx to ask her if she knows about my deputy's disappearance."

"Okay my friend I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good, now can you give us some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow," said Miserix while Rimus left their cabin."Firena, I want to tell you something. It's going to sound crazy, but I... I love you."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What, you where expecting I would say this?" asked Miserix who was a little surprised.

Then suddenly Firena kissed him and he returned the kiss, he took her in his arms and gave her a hug. Then the two Makuta fell asleep together.

Tahu was standing on a strange beach when suddenly every Toa around him were hit by a gaint sonic blast and turned to ashes.

"No!" yelled Tahu as he began to run for his life. Then he saw a strange Toa like figure approaching him and the figure stabbed him with a knife. He yelled from the pain and suddenly he couldn't move. Then he heared a voice calling his name, it was a heavy evil voice but then the voice became softer and turned into a female voice. Tahu woke up, it was Gali who was calling him.

"Ahh Gali, why did you have to wake me up?" he asked as he looked to her.

"You woke me up, you were screaming and crying like you had so much pain," replied Gali suddenly concern filling her voice.

"Oh, I just had a bad dream that's all," replied Tahu with an odd smile on his face.

Then Tahu heard some knocking on the door of his house and opened the door.

"Toa Tahu, I have a message for you," said the Ta-Matoran who stood at his door.

"From who," asked Tahu to the Matoran.

"From the Brotherhood of Makuta."

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

"I need new materials to creat advanced weaponry to face this unknown threat," Derzan said with a concerned look on his face, Derzan was a Makuta who was best known for his great inventions of good weaponry such as the Rhotuka Cannon.

"Well our trading island of good and advanced supplies and weaponry is gone thanks to our friend Chirox here," said Krika who was standing next to Chirox.

"Hey I didn't destroy Zardantron, that was another Makuta's handy work," replied Chirox.

"Yes, but you build the madman who did that to the great island," now Antroz spoke with an angry look on Chirox.

"Makuta, Makuta. Why so angry on each other while you will need all your unity against a new, much greater threat," said a voice that came from nowhere.

"Who said that!" yelled Antroz as he drew his sword.

Then a Toa came from around the corner and said: "I bring you a message from the League of Six Kingdoms."

"And what is the message?" asked Derzan.

"Prepare for war," replied the Toa.

"War, what war?" asked Antroz.

"The League wants to control this universe and they send you a letter," said the Toa.

He gave the letter to Antroz and Antroz rode it with a look of disgust on his face.

_We will kill your pathetic leader Miserix, if you stop your trading in weapons with us he, will die a slow death and all of you will too. This is our message so think about it and watch your backs because one day we will be behind you and then you'll be shark food._

"Derzan, contact Commander Tahu," ordered Antroz.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Tahu was standing near the great vulcano called: Trimax. Trimax was the centre of the Island, Hinau Nui and also the centre of te village of Ta-Hinau, the village of fire. Tahu saw a familiar blue Toa approching him.

"Gali what are you doing here?" asked Tahu as he looked to the Toa he loved.

"Well, I just came to visit you, my love."

Tahu and Gali kissed and returned to Tahu's home. They slept together and Tahu had a terrible nightmare. When he woke up a Matoran knocked at the door. he opened and the Matoran told him the message the Brotherhood recieved from the League and that he was send on a mission. Tahu turned back in his house and told everything to Gali.

"So you just leave me here, alone to go on a stupid mission," replied an angry Gali.

"Gali, I must help the Brotherhood. It's called returning the favor for what they've done, they helped us so I will help them," said Tahu trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"No, you either go with me or you don't go," replied Gali still angered.

"Okay Gali, you can come with me."

"Yes! Thank you, Tahu," said Gali and hugged him, "Where will we start our journey?"

"We have to go to the island called Xia. There's the league's primary base. So we will start now, let's go," replied Tahu.

* * *

_On Daxia..._

"So here you are my friends," said Rimus as he walked back on his ship, "I will stay here in case there's any trouble."

"Thank you, Rimus," replied Miserix.

He and Firena walked for hours to a gaint building that stood in the centre of Daxia. When they arrived it was dark and clouds full of lightning covered the sky. Miserix and Firena walked in the building and went to the basement.

There they arrived at a heavy armered door and Miserix knocked on it. A silver Rode masked being opened a small valve.

"What is it y...," he stopped his sentence as he reconnized the Makuta who stood on the other side of the door, "Miserix?"

"Axonn, it's been a long time," replied Miserix a smile covering his face.

Axonn opened the door and let the two Makuta in. Axonn closed the door again when they were inside.

"My friend, who's your beautifull girlfriend?" asked Axonn.

"She's not my..."

"Yes I am his girlfriend, my name is Firena and we're here for an important matter," Firena interupted.

"Yes Axonn, we need to speak to your leader," said Miserix, "Is she around?"

"Alright my friend, if you wish to speak with Helryx then I must ask you to put all of your weapons on this table," replied Axonn.

Miserix pulled his gaint shotgun from his back, his two hand Rhotuka-Guns, a gaint weird shapped sword and his gaint spear on the table. Then Firena put her weapons on the table: a couple of granades, two swords, two daggers, two gaint shotguns and a hand Rhotuka-Gun.

"You had all these weapons with you?" Miserix asked.

Then Axonn opened a gate and said: "Now you may go to Helryx."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Tahu and Gali arrived at Xia.

"So tell me, Tahu. What do we have to do on this island?" asked Gali.

"We have to infiltrate in the League's primary base of oparations and blow the thing sky high," replied a smiling Tahu.

"Are you going to unleash a Nova blast?" asked Gali concern filling her voice.

Tahu gave a slight nod, but also thought that it was dangerous for her.

"Well I have a plan Gali. Listen..."

Helryx was standing near her bath when suddenly someone knocked on the heavy armored door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Makuta Miserix and a friend of his, they want to speak with you," replied Axonn.

"Come in," she said with her usual soft voice.

"Helryx, do you know who killed my deputy?" asked Miserix with an angry voice.

"Easy Miserix, why so angry? I didn't do it. But if you want answers, fine then. We have a spy in the League of Six Kingdoms, his name is Takadox and he said he saw Kalmah killing a Makuta. You can buy the spy from us if you want," replied Helryx.

"Helryx, I won't buy anything from you."

"Miserix you can't just take spies and things from me like in the old times, when you and I were..."

"Helryx shut your mouth, I will buy Takadox from you. Give him this Tablet of Transit and tell him to come to Destral. I will meet him there," interupted Miserix, "Come Firena let's go to our ship and return to Destral."

"Always a pleasure, Miserix," said Helryx and returned to her bath.

Miserix and Firena walked to the Rimus' ship but didn't notice the being that followed them the whole time. The being came out of the forest, took his communicator from his back and activated it.

"Pridak, they are headed for the ambush, be ready my lord," said the being and returned in the forest

* * *

Teridax walked in the forest of Destral, he wanted to train on his own and make his mentor proud. But then he saw something lingering in the forest. He followed it and came to a small cave, then suddenly he heard voices in his head. The voices said

_You are powerfull_

_For you are to become the great shadow_

_You will rise and rule the universe_

The voices kept repeating the lines in his head.

Teridax screamed from the pain then suddenly the pain stopped. He found himself in a forest full of darkness. Three huge Tarakava aproached him and they attacked.

* * *

"Rimus you must really like that Ga-Matoran," said Miserix.

Rimus' ship was sealing on the ocean, they were heading back to Zarda Nui.

"She was my girlfriend but she was killed by a horde of Tarakava on my former island, Hinau Nui," replied Rimus tears forming in his eyes as he remebered how she died.

"Tell me Rimus, I want to know."

_I was standing on the beach with Hala, my girlfriend. It was as always a peacefull sundown but suddenly we saw a strange light coming from across the ocean. _

_It was coming in fast, we quickly went to Hinuari Temple where our six Toa: Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Lewa, Pohatu and Onua were._

_The ship that we saw earlier, appeared to be a drop-ship for War-Rahi. The beasts that were inside it, came ashore and began destroying the beach. Then the gaint ship turned upsidedown because of a mechanism in the ship._

_Another gate opened and an intire army of Skakdi appeared from behind the gate and attacked some Matoran. Then the last Skakdi that came out of the ship wore gold armor with some white and had a red face. He blasted a Matoran in the back with his gaint Rhotuka-Cannon._

_We saw all of this happening from the forest. The Toa arrived and tried to fend them off but it was lost. We had to retreat to the hidden base in the vulcano, in the centre of the island._

_But then suddenly two Tarakava came infront of Hala and began punching with their arms. I watched in horror as she fell to the ground. Rivers of blood came out of her body, Onua saw it happen and kicked the two Tarakava in the ocean using his Mask of Strength._

_I ruched to her side, I rocked her in my arms. Then her heartlight went out, she was dead. Tears ran from my eyes, from that moment I hated Rahi. I had always loved sea-Rahi untill they killed the one person I loved most._

_After the war on the island with the Skakdi warlord, I went to an island called Sardok Nui. There they said that it was best for me to go to another island called Zarda Nui. Because an evil warlord wanted to conquer the island. _

"And so I came to be a captain on my new peacefull island," said Rimus as he finished his story.

"Sir, we are entering a thick fog," yelled a Matoran from the deck of the ship.

Miserix took a telescope from his back and saw something in the fog. He zoomed in and saw what the object in the fog was. It was a warship.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be posted soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Teridax watched in horror as the Tarakava attacked him. He quickely drew his sword and fend the attacks off but one Tarakave hit him in his chest. He layed on the ground still moaning from the pain. But then came to an idea.

_"You are a Makuta, blockhead, use your rahi control powers" _he thought.

He stood up and activated his rahi control powers and suddenly the rahi disappeared. Teridax glared in surprise and then a female Toa came out of a canopy. She walked to Teridax and gave a slight bow.

"Welcome, rising shadow," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Teridax still dazed by the hit from the Tarakava.

"I am Mapelshade and I have come to train you," replied the female Toa.

"Where am I and how did those Tarakava disappear?" asked Teridax.

"You are in The Place of Peace, and those rahi weren't real they were an illusion to test you," replied Mapelshade.

"So you're here to train me?"

"Yes, but before you can begin with your training you must make a promise," replied the Toa.

"What promise?" asked Teridax while more and more questions about this strange Toa began to fill his head.

"You must never fall in love and have persons in your life you care about, otherwise you will be weak."

"And this training that you will give me is it worth to make that promise?"

"Ofcourse, you will have the strength nobody can have."

"I will make the promise then," replied Teridax.

* * *

"Tahu how will we get to the base without getting caught?" asked Gali as she and Tahu were sitting near a fire by the forest.

"I don't really now Gali, it was a little message from the Brotherhood," replied Tahu, "Gali are you still mad at me?"

"Why should I, I'm with you here so..."

"No I mean because of the thing you wanted what I didn't want and we had a fight about it and, well you know what I mean," interupted Tahu, "So, you forgive me?"

"Alright, I will forgive you, Tahu," replied Gali.

"Excellent," said Tahu and he kissed her.

The night past by and Tahu woke up. He looked at Gali and saw that she was still sleeping. He then saw somesort of spear sticking in the ground he touched it and suddenly it opened and a little panel appeared. Tahu pressed his finger against it because he found out what it was.

A little noise of machinery answered Tahu's finger scan and a screen appeared. A map of a building appeared on the screen and someone began talking.

_"Welcome commander Tahu, your mission if you choose to accept it, is to infiltrate the League's base and destroy it before they can strike at the Matoran. Here is the map of the base, you must search for a young Toa named Tuyet. She was captured and imprisoned in this facillity but she managed to escape. If you meet her you must tell her about your mission and ask her to help you infiltrate the building using the old sewers under the base. She escaped using those. Your gear will come out of a portal that will open now."_

Then a dimensional portal came out of the spear and Tahu picked his gear out of it. The voice continued

_"You can find Tuyet in a house in the town Xiana on this island. She stays there for now and will later return to her home island. The house is large but very old looking and has an Order symbole on the door. So hurry before she's gone. And remember if anyone of you get caught or killed then you're on your own. This message will selfdestruct in five seconds."_

Tahu waited five seconds and then the spear exploded an turned to ashes. Tahu ruched to Gali's side and woke her up.

"Gali, Gali wake up we've got a job to do!"

* * *

Miserix looked through the scope again and saw red flames coming out of the warship he saw in the fog. He realised what it was and yelled: "Down!"

He picked up Firena and jumped down with her. Then the cannon shots hit Rimus' ship and some parts exploded. Some of his Matoran crew were hit and flew into the water others were badly injured. Rimus got up and went down to the cannon deck.

"Fire at that warship!" yelled Rimus to his men.

The Matoran at the ship's cannons fired the cannons. The cannonballs striked the other ship and did a lot of damage. Miserix teleported on the warship and saw a portal closing, he took his Rhotuka shotgun from his back and fired on a Skakdi that was aiming at him with a rocketlauncher, the Skakdi few burning through the air and ended up in the sea. Miserix heared something behind him, he turned around and a Pridakus hit Miserix' shotgun with his sword.

The shotgun flew in a corner of the warship and the Pridakus charged with his big sword at Miserix. Miserix drew his sword and threw a blow against his opponest's sword. Sparks came from the swords as they hit each other and then Miserix cut of his opponent's hand and stapped the Pridakus in his head.

He pulled his sword out of the dead body that was now laying on the ground and put the sword back on his belt. He rushed to his shotgun and picked it up. Rimus his ship fired and hit the warship in one of the lower decks. The ground under Miserix his feet began to fall apart and he quickly teleported back to Rimus' ship.

Then hundreds of arrows striked the deck Rimus was standing on and on the warship the robes that were attached to the arrows were attached to the ship and the troops used the robes to invade Rimus' ship.

_"We're doomed" _thought Miserix as he watched the troops from the warship landing on the ship he was standing on and they attacked.

**Author's Note: I will post the next chapter soon. Please review!**


End file.
